This project will test the hypothesis that endogenous testosterone regulate the expression of platelet Thromboxane A2 receptors. The effect of Finasteride a 5alpha reductase inhibitor, on platelet TXA2 receptor density and affinity d ex vivo platelet aggregation will be investigated in normal male volunteers